


The wonder

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Smith had some hard times again to deal with God's decisions
Collections: 31days 2019





	The wonder

**Author's Note:**

> written for: 31 days  
> prompt: go to bed, tired is stupid

„Smith!“ Erin glanced into the small room, which was only dim-lit. „Don't you think it's time to go to bed? You look pretty tired.“

The little man looked up. „I can rest when she doesn't need me any longer.“

Erin sighed sadly, the fate of the young woman affected her too. She had done the right thing, and she would pay with her life for it. The doctor at the Mountain had only shrugged helplessly when seeing her multiple wounds. All they could do was to let her go in peace.

„I will go into the cafeteria, bring you some coffee and a sandwich at least. It doesn't help anyone when also you break down,“ she said while closing the door silently behind her.

Smith turned back to the bed, gently grabbing for the hand of the young woman; so cold, so lifeless already.

„You can't help her,“ the voice in his head said. _He_ had kept quiet since the incident at the old fabric which had cost so many lives. „Look forward; the world needs you.“

Suddenly Smith felt raging anger rising up. This was too much; he was so sick of it to be a puppet in God's hands. A God who let horrible things happen to innocent people again and again.

„Shut up, you fucker,“ he yelled. „Worse enough that you let her suffer for days, but my place is here, at her side, to give her the comfort she deserves. And you better not try to hinder me.“

To his surprise, God kept quiet again.

:::

Smith startled out of a confusing dream; obviously the tiredness had finally won and had let him drift off in a short sleep. Panicked, he turned to the young woman, almost expecting, only to find her lifeless body. He had left her alone during her last moments, and he knew he would never forgive himself for this failure.

The shock was even bigger when he met deep-blue eyes, looking at him questioningly. „Smith,“ she whispered; her voice still a bit weak but clear. „What are you doing here?“

Grabbing for her hand again, so warm and full of life now, and he felt tear burning in his eyes. She was back! God had decided to save her. Smith closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. „I've begged you for a wonder so often, but you never listened,“ he murmured. „Don't know what is different this time. But, thank you, I guess.“


End file.
